For known electromagnetic devices, windings in or around ferromagnetic material are energized to create magnet fields used to displace components of the electromagnetic device. For example: a winding (coil) of a solenoid is energized to create a magnetic field displacing a pin surrounded by the winding; and for a reluctance motor, circumferentially disposed windings of a stator are energized and de-energized in sequence to create rotating magnetic fields that rotate a rotor for the pump. When windings are de-energized, residual magnetism remains in the ferromagnetic material associated with the windings. The residual magnetism resists displacement of the components to desired positions, for example, the pin for the solenoid returning to a pre-energized position, or continued rotation of the rotor for the pump.